BRAIN DAMAGE 2: THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE
by Monsignor Gabriel
Summary: Hinata has faced dissapointment, horror and unhappiness in her life... but now, when Neji attacks and nearly kills her, she's going to face her darkest nightmares... when they escape from her mind.
1. Chapter 1

_**BRAIN DAMAGE 2: THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE**_

**A Naruto short novel**

_Chapter 1: Do you or do you not?_

Hinata stood atop the hill, overlooking the great lake before her… the sky was entwined with dark stormy clouds and what seemed like forks of lightning loomed on the horizon… it fit perfectly with how she was feeling right now… destroyed, defeated, useless… and alone.

She started to think about things that made her feel this way… It was time to think, you know… "It's good to think and relax once in a while." she thought, sitting down on the hill, looking at the sky… images and questions just ran through her mind… they all made her head ache…

Things like this come to everyone, you know? Questions… A life is always full of questions… some already have answers, but it always depends on the person who's asking; for example, a daughter who asks why her father left her to someone else because he didn't love her is always bound to be something positive…

Why she's seen and not recognized is always bound to be something that supports patience… Why the person that makes you smile doesn't know what you really feel is always met with enthusiasm… But another question arises with another question: Why do you still hate these people?

When you were told by someone you hate that everything in your life is your fault… How would YOU feel? Hinata heard the wind whiz in her ear… she sank her head in between her knees and she started to cry… she let out all of the frustration and the angst inside every crack in her soul… every little fissure everyone had left in her... all of them spewing envy... lust... hate.

Do you or do you not hate these people? That's a question like all other questions in Hinata's mind… That she'd rather leave empty and unanswered…And instead she fills up the empty spaces with hate… hate that she tries to lock down and suppress and hide… However, a sudden answer rose up in the air like a bullet when she heard a very familiar voice call to her… answering who it was… "Hello, cousin. I was wondering where had you gone."

Hinata jumped up, and she turned around… And to her horror and her anger, Neji was standing there,in all of his pretty might and glory, an evil smile splattered on his face. "Go away…" Hinata said in between her teeth, clutching her hands into fist until her nail sank into her skin, "What are you doing all the way out here, my dear Hinata?" said Neji in an oily voice that Hinata hated very much…

"I thought I told you to go away…" said Hinata, trying to fake that she was calming down, but in vain, since her eyes still squinted in hate... "Oh come on don't be that way" Neji said, grinning, "I just wanted to have a little chat with you back there, is all…" Just a little speech, you know… get her on her feet again… tell her how much stronger he is…

"Go away…" Hinata said, now feeling a bit homicidal… and yet Neji started to get closer… ""Oh come on…" He said, before Hinata lost her mind… "GO AWAY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she roared, picking up a rock and throwing it at Neji, but missing, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"… And then she did something that Neji thought she would never do…

Hinata drew a kunai out of nowhere, and with a deliciously insane look on her face, she lunged herself at him, intent on ripping his throat out… so he'd never say anything else again… but hate and ire blinded Hinata… and she didn't see one attack until she felt it on her head... her skull felt like it would fall out from her head... Hinata screamed in pain… it cut across miles and miles, heard in the nearby academy... and even faintly in a far-away town… The next thing she knew, she was on her knees… life leaving her... images flashing before her... images of her life... happy times... horrible times... and now...this... death.

"You'll never understand, will you cousin!" said Neji, staring down on her as murmurs and yells filled the air… "I'm stronger than you… I'm BETTER than you… AND NOW YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO BEAT ME!" and he laughed cruelly... mockingly… seeing Hinata die at his feet… and then the screams of horror came, screams of realization, of anger and of surprise…...

And then the silence came… the horrible, dark silence… the never ending darkness that filled every corner of Hinata's life... the darknessthat ate away at her...the darkness that just wouldn't go away…

_**"OH, TAKE IT AWAY!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Nightmare in Your Head_

Hinata felt her body burn like someone had thrown gasoline on her and set her alit… it was like someone had suddenly started to roast her over a fire… it all felt like all of the feelings she had locked up in her… she screamed and she screamed... she screamed until she felt her throat was going to fall out through her mouth… but… she didn't hear anything… she couldn't hear herself screaming…

She kept her eyes shut… the burning was so intense… but… as suddenly as she had felt it… it disappeared… replaced by cold, hard ground. Hinata staid hunched up, afraid it might come back… when it didn't, she slowly opened her eyes… and she saw whiteness… empty, absent whiteness… "Am I… dead?" she said out loud… but she still couldn't hear what she said… but then, she heard something: "No, good thing you're not"

The whiteness suddenly dissipated, clearing away like a cloud… and Hinata realized she was on a futon, comfy, grouchy… and that her team and her friends were around her: Sakura, Sasuke, the two guys from her team, and… Naruto, a big smile on his face… they were all there, looking scared. They were all around her, Sakura was crying, looking really worried, and Sasuke looked like he had crapped on himself.

"You're awake!" said Naruto, patting Hinata on the shoulder, "it's good to know you're ok" said Sasuke, a grin on his face, although he still looked like the bad boy he is, "Oh, Hinata, I was so worried" said Sakura, wiping off some tears, "yeah, we honestly thought you were going to die" said Hinata's teammates simultaneously, "Oh… guys……" and they all piled closer to her… "My head hurts real bad…" and they all laughed, including Hinata…

"Neji… that cruel bastard…" said Sakura, "he should die for what he did to you…" "Yeah, off with his head!" yelled Naruto, until he was crowned by Sakura, which shut him up, "the Konoha Military Police are having a field day with him" said Sasuke, "they're fighting with the Kage over stripping him of his Jonin rank, leave him be or execute him for using his family ninjutsu on you" "that's what he did to me?" said Hinata softly… "Yeah; they found him there with a smile on his face…"

Hinata felt the blood rush to her head… her own cousin had tried to kill her… tears started to crawl out of her eyes… she had been the one who started it… but then, she realized something when she tried to hurriedly rub away her tears… her arms were heavy and she couldn't move them… "No, don't!" said Sakura, "the doctors said you shouldn't move for awhile" "yeah; they said that you won't be able to move at all if you tried..." Naruto said… but he was cut short…

"We should leave her to rest" said a voice… Hinata saw Sensei Kakashi sitting next to her bed, "but… oh, all right" said Naruto, "hope you get better, Hinata" he added before leaving… they all said the same thing until they all left… Hinata felt sleepy as the light left the sky… she was alone… but she was so sleepy she didn't care… but she felt like crying again when they had left… especially Naruto…

She slipped away into sleep… she felt peaceful… but suddenly… out of the corner of her eyes… she saw that she really wasn't alone… there was someone standing there, staring down at Hinata… but… there was something wrong… and as he got closer… something was horribly wrong… the person… or thing… was taller than most people… reaching almost up to the ceiling… he walked up to where Hinata was… and he stared down at her…

Darkness kept his face hidden, but Hinata could see other details… he wore a strange set of clothes which reflected the moonlight… and he wore a pair of white gloves on dirty arms that soon reached out and touched Hinata's forehead… and started to make her dizzy… making her sleep……...

Hinata felt herself float off somewhere… peaceful, free, elated… the clouds whished around her as she went on… the dark clouds then started to form around her… and then she awoke. She wasn't in her bed… she was in someone's arms… she felt like she could move… but she couldn't think straight… some images whizzed by… and her wrists were bound together… when her head felt like at fit to burst, Naruto floated by… her screams were muffled by a gag… however, when she looked up… she was horrified… what looked like… what was once a face… stood before her…

The mouth was sewn shut, and staples and wires held them up into an ear to ear garish smile… the eyes were large and pale… just like hers… and a small, sewn patch of hair sat atop the head… her head started to hurt more… and a few images of Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke passed by… they were all walking away…

And then a voice said something… a sinister, insane whisper… in her voice…

"_I don't want you, and I don't need you…_

Hinata didn't care what this was… she wanted to run as fast as she could… she tried shifting around… she was trying to escape from the grip of whoever had her… she fell down and she tried to crawl away… but then someone grabbed her through the neck of her shirt and stood her up straight… grabbing her by the neck and standing her up straight… whoever it was… whispered in her ear…

"_Don't bother to resist or I'll beat you…"_

And then, she was slapped across the face and thrown back on the ground… and then, someone started to stomp on her… he kicked and raged at her… he lunged at her stomach… he stomped her in the face… and he punched her in the face… Then… someone, with their slim, gashed finger, touched her forehead… started to scratch on something… but it felt like someone had taken a hot poker and used that… Hinata screamed… she struggled to get up… but someone else was holding her down… this pain… it reminded her of Neji… and the pain he had done to her… the harm… and then someone else said something…

"_It's not your fault that you're always WRONG…_

_The WEAK ones are there to justify the STRONG…"_

And then, someone grabbed Hinata… she was hoisted up… and when she finally could focuse… she saw she was overlooking… thousands… of hungry, glowing eyes… all staring at her… as though waiting for her to be lowered again… they all… resembled… the people she knew… but they all looked like they had been tailored in a butcher shop: sowings, missing body parts replaced by white cloth that covered the area, staples... but they all had one thing in common: the eyes… Hinata's pale, gray eyes…

"_The beautiful people…_

_The beautiful people…_

_It's all relative to the size of your steeple…_

_You can't see the forest for the TREES…_

_AND YOU CAN'T SMELL YOUR OWN SHIT ON YOUR KNEES!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: A Light in the Darkness_

Hinata could see everything now… she started to struggle madly, trying to free herself from whoever was holding her… the warning she had received earlier still stood stock still in her mind… but she didn't really care about it… and then, she felt a lurch from behind… and she was thrown unto the crowd before her, who roared in glee…

Hinata thought she was home free, and that she could jump away and free herself from the bounds… but then she realized that someone had grabbed her by the hair, and had started to pull madly at it… as though he was trying to pull everything off… and then, everyone started to do the same thing… they tore, they bit, they punched and kicked… it's like they thought she was just some expensive dress or something…

They tore off her clothes, they tore off bits of her hair, they took her shoes… they dug their nails into her bare skin, ripping and tearing off small bits… they took her hands and bit her fingers… they broke the bones on her toes… they all screamed and laughed and pushed and punched each other, each wanting a bit of clothing or skin… each wanting blood or a piece of her shoes…

Hinata felt every little thing they did… she struggled to free herself… she screamed whenever someone took her by the hair… she cried whenever someone ripped some skin off… and it wouldn't stop… it wouldn't stop… she shut her eyes, like all the other times, and she wished for it all to end… it wouldn't stop… _"Please make it stop…" _she thought… _"Make it stop… please… make it stop…"_

And then… it stopped. Hinata opened her eyes again… and she realized she wasn't being torn apart by an insane crowd of people… she was lying on the cold, hard concrete ground of a hay-strewn round cell. There was only one window: a small, barred hole on the wall. Green lit sunlight brayed its way in, illuminating Hinata where she lied on the ground, and reflected off her pale eyes. There was dead silence…

"It was… not real?" she asked herself… and then, the stinging of hundreds upon hundreds of cuts, scrapes and scratches, the swelling of a few bruises, the numbness of some of her fingers and toes, and a headache returned faster than a flash of lightning…

Hinata realized that whatever happened had really happened… this wasn't a dream… this was really happening to her. "But… the hospital… what… where am I?" she said out loud, "HELLO?" she called, and the call echoed upon miles and miles of emptiness through the open door of her cell that led to a hall…

Hinata stood up and checked herself: her clothes were in tatters, revealing her privates and her bare, destroyed skin. Her shoes were missing, and a couple of bruises lined her legs and her arms. She then looked around her cell, making sure she was alone… there was a chair next to a table, where a piece of bread rotted on a plate, a cot and then… a cellmate, his right arm missing, his face grotesquely disfigured, matted blood decorating his red hair, and his torso opened up, lying in a pool of blood a few feet away from Hinata…

"Predictable…" said Hinata grimly as she caught the whiff of rotting skin as she looked at the body… then, she saw something glint… a katana was in the remaining arm of her dead cellmate, rather clean, shining in the green light of the sun. Hinata walked over and picked it up, wondering whether her cellmate had killed himself... and then wondering who or what could have killed him if he didn't.

The sword clinked as Hinata dragged it along as she walked to the open door ahead… the halls twisted and turned, empty, the occasional window barred and so flooded with sunlight you couldn't see what was on the other side… Hinata thought about her situation… now was a time to think… it's good to think and relax once in a while. She thought whether anyone had noticed whether she was gone… and if so, could they find her? She missed everyone already… Naruto especially…

But then, a strange, gut wrenching, deep feeling infected every corner of her body, corrupting and sickening her to the core……… a strange feeling… hate. She hated them… she hated Naruto… she hated them… she envied them… Sakura, she was so pretty… and Sasuke, so patient and so cool… and Naruto… Oh Naruto… she hated Neji, that son of a bitch… she hated herself… such a weak bitch… she HATES them all… she hated that whisper that came… she hated the pain in every one of her wounds… SHE HATED THEM ALL… and then there was the voice…

"_There's a time to discriminate… but…"_

And soon, Hinata realized she was engulfed… engulfed in the darkness that came… just like the darkness that blinded her life… it seeped in, corrupting and eroding her soul…

"_Hate every motherfucker that's IN YOUR WAY!"_

And then, just as sudden as it had iced her soul… it blasted her mind away, destroying what sense she had… and making her look… raising her head… in front of her…… there, smiling garishly as they always were… were the people she hated the most… Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji… they were all smiling… and they all had a bloody kunai in their hands.

And then, Hinata realized that they had started to walk toward her… the kunai were being raised… everything was going darker… and she tried to concentrate on the only thing she could think of: run.

She turned around, tripped a bit and she ran; she didn't care where, she didn't care why, she just wanted to run… run from the retching yells that came… They were chasing her… they were laughing…

"_HEY, YOU, WHAT DO YOU SEE?_

_SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL, SOMETHING FREE?_

_HEY, YOU, ARE YOU TRYING TO BE MEAN!"_

Hinata tailed behind her… the darkness blinded her… but she could still make out the ghastly features of the people chasing her… they had started to change… or was it a kunai headed close to Hinata's hair? She didn't know, but she didn't really care… They had started to rot… their eyes started to fall off, and their hands became skinny and stick-like.

"_WHEN YOU LIVE WITH APES, MAN, IT'S HARD TO BE CLEAN…"_

They were so ugly now… they had pale, gray-lavender eyes that shined eclectically in the little sunlight… they were like headlights pointing Hinata out… Their hair was sown on, and it was black and short… they were so tall now… they stared down at the simple girl below them… there was a light in the horizon… it was so pretty… and then it was so bright… and then it was dark again.

Hinata stared, not daring to blink… not believing with every inch of her mind what had happened… the darkness was there… but the light was gone… no more… no more… she wanted it back… and so it was. She looked at herself: she was glowing with an eerie light… and so was the guy standing a few feet away from her.

"You're Hyūga Hinata, aren't you?" he asked; he was Hinata's height, skinny… his eyes were blazing red like fire, and so was his short hair… "_What's going on… why… who are you… what do you want from me?" _thought Hinata, only able to squeeze out a few whimpers through her mouth, her teeth chattering really fast…

"Hinata, this same thing happened to me as well" said the person there, "and me too" said another voice, "this is what has developed in your mind because of all of those negative emotions… hate, anger, fear, despair… and now it's coming after you, as it did to me" he said, pointing at a sewn part on his forehead…

Hinata thought… that's all she could do… it's good to think and relax once in a while… and then, it became rather obvious… and then it was completely obvious: Neji. That hit… to her head… had screwed her up… real bad… "And it's unleashed the evil in your mind" said the person there, "listen to me Hinata" he said, standing inches away from Hinata…

"You have to fight them, you have to conquer your fears and your angers… it's the only way… oh, and when the time comes, aim for your forehead".

"_The light at the end of the tunnel shines for those who want and hope for it"._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Afraid of the truth_

Hinata now understood what's happening to her… but… it's not enough… what is all of this? She wondered… what are the things that follow her around… why is it that they are so crazed and so intent on ripping her apart… she didn't really expect it to be answered.

"_Because you want to do the same thing"_… Hinata spun on the spot where she stood… and saw herself… except… tall, lean, muscular, longer hair… brighter eyes, a clean, shining face, older… she wore risqué, flesh-revealing clothes, which shined in the green sunlight… and a bust to make a man drop where he stands… _"And more beautiful than you" _she added.

"Who are you?" whimpered Hinata, looking at this new entity that was standing, confident, crazed, and rotten, just like everything else in this… nightmare. Then, the older version of Hinata got closer to the frightened girl… and then Hinata realized something… that the beautiful person that, believe it or not, she always wanted to be, wasn't really that beautiful…

"_Don't you believe what you see… she is what you want… and what you want isn't right… look at her again… please"_

Hinata recoiled, crouched down a bit and started throwing up on the floor... the sudden reek of rotten, dead skin had reached her sinuses, and added to that was the fact the person before her had suddenly changed…

Before her stood no longer a beautiful person… what she really wanted… but rather a walking, half-rotten sewage of skin: the eyes were of different colours, the hair was messy, and had a sow line near the forehead. Also, a huge sewn scar ran from this… thing's exposed belly… and the legs… oh, the legs…

The legs were sewn, nailed and stapled into two, grotesquely long, stick thin hunks of meat that connected with the unseen hips… the feet were wrapped around a pair of mouldy sandals which were backed by a badly added heel, which was a large, rectangular piece of bloodstained metal…

Believe me, this was enough debauchery to make anyone puke… and Hinata couldn't stop thinking about how much she recognized this… "Wait… what I am thinking… no… no…" gasped Hinata, trying to hold in the next pint of puke, "this… this… can't be me… this is not me…" _"Yes, it is"_

"_This is who you are, you stupid little girl" _said the disfigured monster before Hinata, her voice a retching mix of voices Hinata knew… she lifted her legs and got closer to Hinata… _"All of that greed, all of that frustration… all of that hate" _and then she tried stomping on Hinata, who crawled away hurriedly…

"_All made up into what you want to be… someone worthy… someone great… someone… beautiful" _"no… you're lying… this isn't what I want…" said Hinata, trying to stand… and then she let out a piercing shriek of agony as she felt something land on the back of where her knee was supposed to be and then come out the other end…

"_Does it hurt?" _said Mirror Hinata, twisting it and savouring Hinata's screams of pain, _"Good to know…" _said Mirror Hinata as she sank the thing deeper, twisting, turning… "… No…" thought Hinata, screaming in agony… "This isn't happening… I don't deserve this… I'm innocent… but of what… I don't understand… STOOOOOOP!"

"_Oh my sweet sweet Hinata… you are such a little fool, you… you're such a convincing subliminal message in this world… everyone thought you were so innocent… but I'm not one of those people... I can see you straight even through a looking glass, a wall, it doesn't matter; I can see what you really are" _

In between her screams and the pain that rushed throughout her body from her knee, Hinata didn't care about those whispers… she wanted to get away… but every time she tried to crawl away, her knee stopped her, since it was practically nailed to the ground…

"_It's strange how ignorant the innocent can be… innocence should be a sin, I say; to say that you didn't do anything, that you didn't think of anything, that you saw nothing… it's all a goddamn lie, to anyone who says they are. Everyday, they say 'it doesn't concern me', or 'I will not get involved'…" _Hinata scorned every letter… every word… besides her screaming, she cried… she cried like she always did… but this time, this empty feeling she felt wasn't going away… because this time they were telling a truth… wait, what am I saying? Hahahahaha!

"_They're all goddamn cowards, I say. It's like they think nothing can touch them, that nothing can go after them…" _Mirror Hinata whispered on… she was enjoying this… but who was she? Is this what Hinata really wants? No… she's not a grotesque, sadist monster… she can't possibly be this monster… but then Hinata found something: like a lost something she forgot in an empty corner of a room… and it made her shiver in terror as she gazed at this thought.

"_I mean, they didn't do, see, say, or hear anything, did they? They should all be sheared and gutted for all they are worth… mindless sheep, stupid little animals to be eaten… they just exist… _they're worthless, hating, stupid idiots, just like you_"_ said a very familiar voice…

Hinata recognized that voice… and then she realized the nail that was in her knee was gone… but then she realized someone had grabbed her by the neck and pulled her unto her feet… and brandished a rusty kunai that he held against her throat… "You're not innocent, Hinata" said the voice, "in fact, you're the blackest thing on this earth… your thoughts are pure evil, and your actions even worse… your soul, your mind and your heart, believe it or not, are the most rotten things in this world…"

Hinata didn't believe it… she challenged that voice: "you… liar… I don't know what's going on… let me go…" and she pushed the person behind her away, and for a second, she though she could reach for the katana on the floor… but then, she felt that kunai go through her back, and that person used it like a lasso… he pulled her back to him…

"You are such a weak character, dear cousin… you are so afraid of others… Or better yet… I know why… something not even our creator could think up… **you're afraid of yourself… you're afraid of the truth.**"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: In the Flesh_

Hinata had an idea of who could be behind her… but she didn't have time to check; she realized whoever that person was had vanished, he had released Hinata… and now Hinata stood in an empty room… a white, eerie, empty, door less, windowless, clean room.

However, Hinata saw that she couldn't be alone… and she was right: in front of her, smiling eerily was none other than Sakura, her pink hair radiating as it always was… she looked so normal… "Sakura… is that you?" asked Hinata, inconspicuously tightening her grip on her katana…

Something wasn't right… that smell… the smell of… dead flesh… that kunai in Sakura's hand… bloodied up and rusty… and that smile: and eerie, empty, airy smile, like she had no idea what was going on… and also, her eyes were of a pale, lavender colour… Hinata's eye colour… but could it be a trick of the light?

"… _**We came in?"**_

Hinata felt the little air in the room shift violently… and she realized that Sakura was flying towards her… kunai in hand… so Hinata whipped the katana about, straight at Sakura… and the screeching clink of metal reverberated around the room as the katana and the kunai clashed together.

Sakura landed behind Hinata, trying to catch her off guard, but Hinata saw through that move, and she spun on the spot to strike Sakura with her sword, causing Sakura to block, which gave Hinata an opening to kick Sakura onto the wall…

She did, and in doing so, Hinata now held the katana against the Mirror Sakura's throat, their faces inches apart, Hinata with a vicious look on her face, and the fake Sakura with an airy smile… Hinata honestly thought she had won… all she had to do was slit her throat, and it was over…

"Hinata…" Sakura now had turned her face into one asking for pity… she looked at Hinata, disgusted and horrified, like she didn't even know her… "Why are you doing this to me?" "Shut it, you're not Sakura" said Hinata, confidently… but looks can be deceiving…

"Hinata, you're acting crazy… please… spare me… I'm innocent... why are you doing this?" Sakura pleaded, "Shut up… you're not Sakura" Hinata's voice was breaking as this… thing… tried to plead its way out…

"Please… Hinata… you're my friend… let me go… you're hurting me…" "You're not Sakura…" "Please, let me go" "you're not Sakura… shut up…" "Hinata… what would Naruto say if you killed me?" Hinata then gasped… the Mirror Sakura smiled…And then a voice interrupted the fight…

"_The worms live in every hearse…"_

And then Hinata felt something on her leg… she looked down… and she saw worms, by the thousands, crawling out of the ground… and from holes in Sakura's shoes… and when she looked back at Sakura… she saw, instead… herself… before she realized that she had been shoved away by Mirror Hinata…

"_It's hard to tell who they'll eat the most"_

Hinata could hear her sing in whispers as she got up… but Mirror Sakura was back, and she stood ready, smiling that eerie smile, her eye dangling as she made her move… she was going to strike Hinata from the front, hooking from the right… Hinata countered it, and she planned on striking her away with the blunt side of the sword… but when she struck away the hook and swung her sword, blood splattered all over her and the floor…

The Mirror Sakura collapsed, seeping blood from a deep cut that went across her chest, and undoubtedly showing the lung where it was supposed to be… Hinata was shocked to see what she had done… and now she was in complete terror of what she had done… so much she dropped her sword… she kneed down… she covered her face in shame… and she cried...

"**_Isn't this where…"_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Bloody Valentines and Tough Love_

It was insane… what was happening… Sakura is dead… Hinata was crying so much she might as well drown in her own tears… However, even though she had caused one casualty already, she knew that this nightmare wasn't over yet… well, when Hinata looked up again, it didn't look like a nightmare to her… in fact, it looked like a friend.

"Hinata, what are you doing out of bed?" said a sweet-as-honey voice, gentle, caring… amidst all of this insanity… suddenly, like heavy, crippling weights being lifted off of her shoulders… Hinata felt the darkness around her dissipate like a cloud… like she had taken a breath of fresh air… she felt herself hugging someone by the legs…

And she looked up and stared… she saw two, big blue eyes and over them was a noticeable shock of blonde hair… Naruto. "NARUTO!" cried Hinata, clenching Naruto hard against her, not daring to let go, feeling she might loose this momentary grip on reality… this momentary lapse of reason… this light in the middle of the darkness…

"Hinata, what's wrong?" said Naruto, helping her stand up, although she was rather tipsy because of her injured knee… "Naruto… I… I killed… I killed Sakura…" whimpered Hinata, feeling sick and weak and not being able to squeeze words through her mouth, "what? Who did you kill? What happened!" said Naruto, a look of confusion and disbelief at what could have possibly come out of Hinata's mouth…

She didn't respond… she was preoccupied you see… she just stared, breathing lightly… staring deep into Naruto's big blue eyes… "Naruto… Naruto…" Hinata whimpered and sighed, holding on as tight as she could to Naruto… she didn't dare let go…

"Hinata… is something wrong?" started Naruto, but then Hinata stopped him: "Naruto… I have… something to tell you… please, listen to me…" her face was inches away from Naruto's… they were so close, Naruto could see all of the lashes on Hinata's eyelids…

"What, what is it?" said Naruto, rather alert… but as Hinata kept getting closer and closer, he started to calm down… "Hey, Hinata… you look… different…" said Naruto, blinking, "I never knew your eyes sparkled so much in the light" and this made Hinata laugh… but she had to say it… no more distractions now… quick… before it came again…

"Naruto…" whispered Hinata… "Yeah?" said Naruto………… I… I… I love… I love you…………

But don't we all love sometime in our life? Aren't we all supposed to fall in love one day… and be happily ever after the next? God… _"You really like me like that?" _said Naruto, happiness oozing out of his mouth…

"Yes… yes… I do… Naruto, I love you… I have since we met… I can't stop thinking about you…" said Hinata as she hugged Naruto as hard as she could, then kissing him in the cheek, snuffling his neck while at it… but… his skin… wait… that feeling…

Something heavy had all of a sudden had come crashing down on Hinata, sending a paralysing chill that made her shiver and freeze to the very core, making every hair on the back of her neck stand up… and giving her a smack of realization: _"love is for the weak-minded…" _

Hinata immediately retreated her face away… and she shrieked in disgust and horror when she realized Naruto had changed… his skin was rotten brown now, his hair and eyebrows looked like they had been shaven off with a knife… his blue eyes had faded out a bit, now a little bit deeper than Hinata's eye colour… and his teeth were dirty and made of metal.

Hinata pushed the Mirror Naruto away from her, disgusted, and started spitting on the ground next to her, "you damn bastard!" she cried, "what did you do with Naruto!" _"Don't you get it, Hinata?" _The Mirror Naruto suddenly launched himself through the air… and landed on top of Hinata, making her fall on the ground… _"I'm him… and you're mine" _And now that he was on top… Hinata didn't know what he was capable of… well, more or less…

With a bloody razor blade, he started to cut open what was left of Hinata's clothes… he ripped up the shirt… he ripped off the pants, exposing her panties… and then he tried to kiss her… "No…" she thought frantically, trying to keep her lips away from his… "No…" she doesn't want this… she'll never want this… "_No…" _she felt him reach under her shirt, and she kicked and struggled, but her arms were pinned down…

"_**No, no no… no…" **"And if they catch you in there with him, trying to fuck him up, they're going to send you back to your mother in a cardboard box…"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And the next thing she knew, Hinata had freed on of her arms and punched Mirror Naruto once, twice in the face… at the third, she knocked him off, and then she kicked him away, sending him flying to the other side… and then she got up…

"you…" she growled, her fists clenching together… her sword was gone… but she didn't care about that right now… all she wanted to do was beat the resounding crap out of that dirty piece of trash… that thing that passed as the thing she thought of the most… and now she didn't need it...… "YOU BASTARD!"

Hinata jumped across the room, insane, and she smashed her fist against the Mirror Naruto's head, and then she hooked him right in the kisser, knocking out one of his metal teeth… and then Hinata grabbed him by the little hair he had and sank her fist in his mouth… and even though she now had a metal tooth in her knuckle, she didn't care about that either… she didn't feel any anguish… in fact, she honestly thought she was beating Neji… which only made it that much more rewarding…

And she kept going… punching, punching, punching… the Mirror Naruto collapsed against the wall behind him once… but Hinata didn't stop there... she kicked his head in, she punched him until the wall started to get bloody, and she head butted him a few times, smashing the back of his head against the wall… Finally, Hinata struck one more time, sinking her fist in his face once more… and that's when the Mirror Naruto's lifeless body finally slumped against the floor…

"

"_The horrible people…_

_The horrible people…_

_It's all anatomic against the size of your steeple..._

_It seems that you have made it this way…_

_WELL NOW IT'S YOUR JOB TO TAKE IT ALL AWAY!"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: We're a Happy Family_

Everything started to make sense as Hinata watched the convulsing hunk of meat she knew was the Mirror Naruto whine and hiss, dying… Hinata was fit to fight now… she knew exactly what she had to do now… she had to fight against these things… she had to resist… she had to destroy these problems… she had to fight.

Suddenly, she realized she wasn't in that little white room anymore… she was in a field, a green, grass field, pretty, a dense fog hanging over the air… it was quiet… too quiet… However, it's hard to understand why is it that even an uncomfortable silence should be broken by a piercing shriek of horror and fury.

Hinata turned around and gazed at what was now standing before her: Mirror Narutos, Mirror Sakuras, Mirror Sasukes, Mirror Nejis… thousands upon thousands of them, standing there, insane grins plastered on every one of their mauled faces… and at the very tip of the mob was none other than Mirror Hinata, standing tall above all of the others.

"So you're still alive?" she said, staring down at Hinata, who rebelliously nodded her head… "She has always been a bitch to kill" said a voice… and then Hinata saw someone very familiar… someone she knew she knew… Neji, completely normal, emerged from the mob, a frown of frustration on his face.

Hinata now stared at Neji… the one who started all of this. She tried to talk to him, but she was trying to hold in her unparalleled ire and hate and rage… even though no one noticed it, Hinata's face was starting to turn red, she gritted her teeth so hard she could hear them grind together, screeching, screeching… and her fist were so clenched that Hinata's nails dug into the skin.

"Enough is enough" said Neji, apparently exhausted, "no more games" he warned Mirror Hinata, "or else I'll have your scum ass for dessert" and he walked away… but not before Hinata exploded: "YOU'RE BEHIND HER AND ALL OF THIS!" roared Hinata, her voice reverberating off the concrete walls of the ends of the field, shaking every single particle in the area…

"Isn't it obvious, dear cousin?" said Neji, a disgustingly clever smirk on his face, "our family is a noble and powerful one. We don't need you or some other garbage relative corrupting its pure, sacred blood… and that's why I'll slay you here, in your own mind, in honour of our great and powerful fam…"

However, Neji noticed that Hinata wasn't listening to him: she was looking to the ground, shaking… "You… you…" he heard her say… "I don't need to waste my breath; kill her" he ordered Mirror Hinata, and then he walked off behind the mob… "Neji…" said Hinata softly… Neji looked back… **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

However, these were not just some common words of rage… these words made the ground shake… they blew away the mob in the room in a blazing shockwave… they stirred the soul and burned the blood… they sparked the fire and erased the demons… they were coming from Hinata… they were final… they weren't joking.

Suddenly, in a burst of rage, Hinata leaped high in the air, foot diving straight into the crowd… and straight unto Neji… Neji, however, was able to stop Hinata, catching her foot in both of his hands and throwing Hinata away. The impact was so tough that it shook the earth… and secretly shattered the good half of Neji's leg.

Hinata landed gracefully on ground cleared away by the mindless Mirror mob… "You little BITCH!" barked Neji, flinging a flying kunai at Hinata, who simply caught it and grasped it in her hand, "You're mine, Hyūga Neji" said Hinata, "it's about time we had a rematch from our last fight, dear cousin"

Neji stared at Hinata, his face emotionless while in reality he was dumbfounded… since when did Hinata become so… confident? "An excellent idea, dear Hinata" said Neji, brandishing a double-ended kunai, **_"LET'S GO!"_**

And in the blink of an eye, the cousins had begun the fight; Hinata was the first to start, throwing the flying kunai at Neji while she leaped up through the air at him, ready to kick him… however, Neji countered moves, swatting away the single kunai and kicking Hinata to the side. Hinata once again braced for impact on the ground, setting down gracefully… however, she skidded a bit… and she then faced the fury of the mob: they pushed Hinata back to the centre of a small circle they had clustered around…

However, they didn't just push: Hinata felt something graze against her back, which she suspected to be a knife or a kunai… but she didn't care… she just wanted to kill Neji… and with a few quick mutterings… she unleashed her first fatal blow in the fight: she struck Neji straight in the chest… but she had barely touched him and Neji fell back in pain… her eyes had contorted… her face had grown grotesque… Hinata had brought up the family Gentle Fist jutsu.

"Smart move" said Neji, muttering something and activating the technique as well, "you've grown faster, stronger… interesting" and he launched himself at Hinata, who was ready now: Neji tried to strike her in the same way she had: straight in the chest. However, Hinata dodged this, and she hooked Neji in the face, making him dizzy and making him step back.

Neji this time faked a straight punch at Hinata, and then swung the fist in order to give her a round house kick… Hinata ducked under this, stepped up a bit and head butted Neji straight in the teeth. Hinata felt something fall out of Neji's mouth as he stepped back, shaking his head. He growled for a moment, and then he prepared to strike again. This time, he tried to jab Hinata, punch and then give a push kick at Hinata………………

Hinata dodged the jab, swatted away the punch and then jumped over the push kick… she kicked Neji in the kisser and then delivered a deadly blow: she touched Neji's forehead… and even she felt it: a sickening, earth-shaking shockwave that sent a shiver up the spine of everyone present… Neji fell to ground, screaming in agony… just like he had done to Hinata…

"_HEY YOU, WHAT DO YOU SEE?_

_SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL, SOMETHING FREE?_

_HEY, YOU ARE YOU TRYING TO BE MEAN!_

_WHEN YOU LIVE WITH APES MAN, IT'S HARD TO BE CLEAN!" _


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE_

And now, defeated, outsmarted and out-manned by his formerly weak cousin, Neji retreated to the mob of relative safety that serves him… and like any other coward would do… he sent his minions after Hinata: "KILL HER!" and like they were told, the beautiful people took up arms and attacked Hinata, kunai ready…However, there was something wrong… something missing in this fight… something new… Hinata was singing.

"_Yeah, I don't want you, and I don't need you…"_

They enveloping on Hinata… only to suddenly be thrown off and into the air... some skidded across the ground, and some fell flat dead on the ground, their throats ripped out… Hinata now held three of her opponents in her hands… Mirror Sakura and Naruto in her hands, being strangled, and Mirror Sasuke on the ground, his face crushed by Hinata's foot…

"_Don't bother to resist or I'll beat you…"_

Suddenly, with a series of cracks, Neji knew every one of them had their necks snapped, and it was confirmed as they hit the ground, not moving again… and the rest were to scared to attack anymore… Neji couldn't believe it… and he didn't: "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RIP HER FUCKING HEART OUT!" But no one did…

"_It's not your fault that you're always WRONG…"_

And with that word, Neji felt a kunai graze his head… and even though it landed on the forehead on one of his minions, he didn't care… he just wanted to know who threw it… and he felt a sudden warmth in his pants as he saw who it was: Hinata, who held a couple of other in her hands…

"_The WEAK ones are there to justify the STRONG…"_

Hinata looked straight at Neji… she had a menacing, insane grin on her face… and along with the grotesqueness the Gentle Fist created on her face and eyes, it made her look like something in-human… "Neji…" she said in a light, taunting whimper… Neji stepped a bit closer… Hinata raised a kunai to her forehead… _"You loose" _and he saw her plunge the kunai into her forehead…

"_The beautiful people… the beautiful people…_

_It's all relative to the size of your steeple; you can't see the forest for the TREES_

_And you can't smell your own shit ON YOUR KNEES!"_

As soon as he heard the sound of flesh being perforated, of skull being punctured… he felt he was going to loose his mind. And apparently, so did everyone else… it was like he could feel all the pain in the world… and yet he couldn't move… he knew something… even though his brain had stopped working… _"♫you loose♪"_ The last thing he saw was Hinata…

"_HEY, YOU, WHAT DO YOU SEE?_

_SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL, SOMETHING FREE?_

_HEY, YOU, ARE YOU TRYING TO BE MEAN?_

_WHEN YOU LIVE WITH THE DAVY, MAN, IT'S HARD TO BE CLEAN…"_

As Hinata saw the image of her cousin falling on the ground, blood coming out of his ground, his minions screaming in pain and falling to the ground dead… she felt something she hadn't felt recently… as she fell to the ground… as she lied on the ground, blood seeping from her knee and her forehead… she felt… safe… she felt… relief… she felt… happy…

"_The beautiful people…_

_The beautiful people…"_

Suddenly, Hinata felt someone crawl on top of her… it was… Mirror Hinata, her face insane, her eyes bleeding, ready to rip Hinata's throat out with a bloody kunai… she roared in Hinata's face, both out of pain and wanting to terrorize Hinata… and as she was about to strike, she realized one thing… it was so shocking, it made her heart stop and made her stop her strike… Hinata… she… wasn't… scared anymore… It all became rather clear after Hinata stabbed her through the heart with a blank face…

"_The beautiful people…_

_The beautiful people…_

_The beautiful people…_

_We'd go down into the village… and kill anyone who wasn't beautiful…_

_The beautiful people…The beautiful people…The beautiful people… The beautiful people... The beautiful people... yeah... yeah..._

_THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!_

_THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!"_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: _

Hinata breathed slowly and gently as she felt herself whisked away… she didn't know where, but the again she didn't really care… she was alive… she was done… she couldn't feel happier. _"you did it" _said a voice... and when Hinata propped her eyes open, she was standing and looking at the boy with red hair who had appeared to her before her… "Who are you, anyway?" she asked, staring deep into his ruby red eyes.

"_I'm someone who had the same thing happen to him as it did to you" _he said, "this happened to you too?" she said, _"yeah… and you and your friends will soon join us in our trip to the dark side of the moon" _"Where's that?" Hinata asked, _"you were just there… you just didn't see the whole thing of it… you will in time…" _

Hinata smiled, and so did the boy… she then took these words to heart… "I hope I meet you one day" _"we will"… _And then she closed her eyes… and this time, she started to feel again… she could feel humid air… she could feel every wound on her body… she could feel the warm sun on her face… and she could hear someone…

"Hey, I think she's coming to" said someone… and when Hinata propped her eyes open, she saw… Naruto, normal as can be, his big blue eyes staring straight into hers, scared, confused… but yet relieved and full of glee and happiness as he stared at Hinata…

"Hinata, you're finally awake!" said another voice… a raggedy, tired looking Sakura now looked at Hinata, her puffy, red eyes filling with tears… and then a sigh of relief… Sasuke, looking just as raggedy and tired as Sakura, looked at Hinata, a smile on his face… "Miss Hinata!" said a fourth voice… and then Rock Lee popped up out of nowhere, a look of shame on his face… "Please… accept this humble apology from Team Guy… for we have faced a disgrace from our own blood…"

He looked intently… a couple of puppy eyes pleading forgiveness… "It's ok, Lee" said Hinata, "Oh, thank you, thank you…" said Rock Lee, dropping on his knees and letting his forehead hit the dirt… and then Master Kakashi came in… "oh, she's awake. You caused quite a stir Hinata; you acted weird the last couple of days… well, by weird, I mean criminally-maniacally violent, but that's ok" he joked, "you guys should give her some breathing room, come" and Sakura, Sasuke and Rock Lee went…

"Hinata" said Naruto… he had remained behind… _"Oh dear"… _"Sometime ago… you said something to me…" Hinata knew exactly what he was talking about… and yet… something weird was happening to her… "And I was wondering whether… you know… you meant it."

Hinata felt something… deep, in her stomach… in her guts… in her soul… she knew what she was going to say… but… she felt something else… something absolutely different than from what she though she had to say… "Naruto… I've done some… **extreme** thinking… and…" struggled Hinata… "Yeah, what?" said Naruto, intent on getting answers… "I'm sorry" Hinata sighed…

She thought Naruto would look deeply disappointed… which would make her feel even more different and make her more confused… but she realized… he did look disappointed… but he had a sad smile of understanding splattered on his face as well.

"I guess you found someone else, huh?" he said, "umm… yeah, as a matter of fact…" Hinata said, slowly being zapped with refreshing realization… "Well… I guess I need to move on…" Naruto said, looking over his shoulder and then at Hinata again... "However, it would have been nice to have you as a wife" and then he ran off… Hinata smiled after him, feeling happiness and understanding fill every corner of her…

In fact, she could feel it… she could feel the cracks filling up… all of that poison and scum that filled her slowly dissipate… she could feel happiness, connection, understanding, self-respect, power and life fill in every crack in her soul… it was about time too…

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder… whoever said that was a freaking idiot. The truth is, beauty is undefined: no one can judge anyone on who is beautiful and who is not… because beauty is in one's self. No matter what anyone says, or what anyone infers, you are who you wish to be. And as long as you set yourself to it, you can become what you want to be… to be honest, there are no beautiful people… in fact; everything is beautiful in one way. The only way one thing can become ugly is if someone ruins it…

"_WE ARE ALL STARS NOW…"_

**THE END**

Return to Top


End file.
